Halo Sampson's Revenge
by gamefreek321
Summary: The war is over and peace has returned. With this new peace Master Chief grows restless. Upon finding a training developed by Cortana, he volunteers to test its safety. When he request a Cyborg a forerunner son who wants revenge on chief volunteers. revie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Halo all rights are reserved to bungi

2nd Disclaimer: I am not the soul designer of this story, the plot comes from gamefreek but he is not as knowledgeable on Halo as I am and so he has allowed me to use his idea.

OC- there are allot and I don't want to tell you yet.

Halo: Samson's revenge

_**Prologue :**_

"… Chief punch it, we have to get on that ship" screamed Cortana as Master Chief and the Arbiter hurtled toward the ship in the warthog…

"How do you know we'll make it"

"We will." The blast from Halo sent them hurtling through space and as the Arbiter came to the back of the ship he gave the devastating news

"The ships controls are damaged beyond repair… we can do nothing but hold out for hope." Just then the sergeants' voice sounded in Master Chief's com-link

"Master Chief, we couldn't risk being close to that blast… but since you've made it we can come… though it will take a few hours, good work soldier."

"Sir, thank you Sir, the war is finally over." When the pelican finally arrived there was a great celebration going on by the soldiers for their war hero, and for there long awaited victory over the now non-existent covenant. Four days later they arrived back on earth and heard the word that the flood had found a more nutritious food source that would provide for there survival, there was finally perfect peace.


	2. Watch Peace Burn

Chapter 1: _**Watch peace burn**_

Though the oracle was dead, he still kept an evil secret. Because his main purpose was to ensure halo could not be taken over by the flood or be destroyed, he decided that it would be logical to keep one of the forerunner's sons, and of course he chose the most knowledgeable. Making sure he had sons that were educated in the forerunner technologies, he kept the sons alive through future generations and named the last one before he died Sampson. Now the young man, age of 18, lay in his chambers, cursing the man they called John 117. "May you burn! You've destroyed everything my forefathers have made. Everything you've ever known I will take it from you! Make one slip and I will put a knife under you're back so you can fall on it and die!" Meanwhile Master Chief grew restless, "Sir, do you have any available missions?"

"John, it's time to let things lie, go home."

"Sir, when I entered this armor Cortana made me acknowledge that this was my home, and that this was my grave. So I am home."

"Chief we don't have any missions available, but Cortana has been working on a series of training module robots literally designed to work soldiers where they are close to the point of death, obviously she had to make several hundred or a few soldiers would start the program and it would have to restart again because we would be out of robots. The point is we need you to test how hard of a trainer it is."

"Sir, Yes Sir."

"By the way we only have fifty for you to work with so what I would like to do is send it in a wave of twenty five, then you can tell us what modifications need to be made."

"Sir, if this is going to be a trainer make the robots on search and destroy, send the person in training to a desolate part of Africa, generate a sandstorm to make it hard to see the robots coming, set it up like a search and destroy procedure as if it were done by the brutes."

"John… only you would make such a crazy request, permission granted soldier the robots are still being developed but I am sure Cortana will have them done when she can. The file the data is under is 'R.A.T.', which stands for Robotic Army Trainer. What supplies do you think will be necessary, what guns, bubble shields, grenades?"

"Shotgun, bubble shields might be necessary, plasma grenades, borrow some from the elites."

"Alright, we are going to need new scientists to start working on more weapons so there might be some new soldiers when you get back or while you're out in the middle of the training." Master Chief walked away from him with a question still burning in his mind, something he wasn't going to ask because he knew the impossibility of it. This question needed forerunner technology that had been lost for a long time. Across the base a sentinel was spotted scanning the area and then leaving as fast as its motors could run. The humans had thought that since the monitor was gone the sentinels would all run main protocol. But this sentinel was sent as a scout, from all the way across the galaxy by an enemy that was unknown to the humans. When it returned to him Sampson was distraught with anger "Peace! The flood should be attacking them. They were the closest food source!... Hahahahahahahaha Peace, John, this must make you crave opposition. And thus I will use your hunger for battle as your Achilles' heal. Peace, you will watch it, and everything else you have ever known or loved burn at you feet!"


	3. Corrupt all you know

_**Chapter 2: Corrupt What You Know**_

Sampson's sentinel also brought him back the message that the army was looking for scientists. And with that he found his window of opportunity. "So, you choose science, the very thing that saved you will break you? So be it." Sampson created himself a space pod and went down to earth. Meanwhile, Master Chief went out on a pelican to scout for an area for the training, even though he was doing this ahead of schedule because the R.A.T. bots were not completed. After several hours he found an area of 50,000 square miles and walled it off to civilians with giant electric walls. He then left to report on the area he found to his commander. A few days later people started showing up for applications to the army through science and at the borders of earth, a human ship was being attacked, from the inside. Sampson had boarded the ship, due to the fact that it would not allow him access to the planet without identification codes, and started purging the ship of human life. The crew fired desperately at him as he entered the ship, "Keep firing, no shields could take much more hammering!"

"Hmhm, yes indeed, no shields could. At least none that you know of. Sentinel shielding has been placed in the form of a suit around my body. I improved it ten fold. And alas, you shall die. No one is coming to save you, not John, no one. You're all going to die."

"Yeah, well eat this you cocky little…" the soldier fired a missile launcher at Sampson then jumped behind cover. Sampson fell over but was not hurt.

"Amusing. But what did you think you could accomplish?" Sampson raised his arms as an army of sentinels flooded in, burning most of the men with their rays before being shot down. Sampson grabbed one of men's guns and began firing upon the soldiers. Then a soldier shot him with a Spartan Laser and ran into the armory. Sampson's shielding was damaged on the arm that the blast hit. "Impressive, but futile." Killing off the rest of soldiers with the SMG he had picked up earlier he went after the man who had shot him. Before he found the man he searched through most of the ship. The man saw him and fired the Spartan Laser again at him frying Sampson's entire shielding in a flash of light that blinded him for a few seconds. The soldier tried to run past Sampson but he caught him by the throat as he was passing him by. "Its sad, what you, the sons of my fathers, have been dwindled down to. You had such great technology, and you forgot it. And when a man has corrupted all that was mine! All that I knew. You proclaim him a hero. He is but a machine, and machines are easily destroyed. In repayment to you for your services of destroying my home, I will corrupt all that you know, the same way you had corrupted the technology that had been bestowed upon your feeble minds." The man wriggled free of Sampson's monstrously strong grasp and ran, hiding in an air way. Sampson searched for hours but couldn't find anything, so he left and went down to earth. A few days later the army recovered the ship and gave the report back to the general and Master Chief saying "Almost all the crew are dead, several sentinels have been found destroyed. It is likely they came in and started firing as some sort of malfunction, but we can't be sure. Only one crew men has been found and he has gone mad, caused by massive stress, likely from fear, of what we can't get him to say. All he does is shake his head rapidly saying 'corrupt what you know' and 'he will kill you'. At times he starts laughing, and then cries, I don't know what could have done that to a man with no psychological history of breakdowns. Some have said that maybe the flood is back, which would certainly be logical cause for a man to go mad, but there are no massive whelps that they usually leave. Also the found destroyed sentinels would have been consumed had it been flood. If someone did this then he would have to have control over the sentinels and shielding beyond our technology, which clearly no one could have. But the reason for this thought is that this base was heavily fortified with artillery, there's no way that anybody could have taken a single step without being turned into Swiss cheese unless they had extensive shielding. 'Corrupt what you know'? Over and out general."


	4. Impossibile Task

_**Chapter 3: Impossible Task**_

When Sampson came down to earth he landed perfectly in Africa according to his plan. He ran the entire way to the African military base where the Chief was stationed. Seeing the general he was secretly disgusted with his, but spoke to him with the respect of a man who had trained under him for many years. "Sir, Permission to speak freely sir?"

"I don't remember enrolling you? And that means you're not a soldier yet, so I have no authority over that son. Permission granted."

"Sir thank you Sir. As you said I am not enlisted but I wish to be, I wish to serve this planet with my mind. My name is Sampson. As for a last name I do not posses one."

"So you're another one of them brains looking to build us weapons. Go with the others… I never expected twenty-five people to show." Falling in line with the others he took perfect military stance.

"Well, now's as good a time as any to start." Said the general, "Alright men, so you think you have the wits to bring this planet up a level. Well I say that you are not smart enough to lick the gum off of my boot. So we'll have a little proving seminar, build me something original in the next seven hours with the assigned tools and then I will come and review what you've done." The tools given to them were all Sampson needed and he set to work immediately. Slowly and patiently they worked, but Sampson was done within a span of three hours. A man on the side of him spoke "A glove? That's what you made? I'm gonna wipe the floor with you."

"Indeed you will. My intellect clearly doesn't match yours… I mean increased gravity chamber is incredible." The man was astonished, he hadn't even finished and this man knew exactly what he was building although it was an original design. Sampson turned to the man on the other side of him "How is your design coming? It seems complicated?"

"Truly it is. I am attempting to create a chamber that would trap a grenade in it, arm it, and then the man who is using it would make a throwing motion and it would fly to the destination point."

"Well that is interesting." The general returned and reviewed the inventions, many of which didn't work. Once he came to Sampson's invention he said "alright, what do you got."

"Well," said Sampson picking up a plasma grenade, "This lightweight black apparel can copy any artillery." As he spoke he made seven more plasma grenades.

"Fancy, but do those grenades work." Sampson picked a grenade up and threw it at the blast shield sending it flying threw the air from the blast. All the people who made inventions that didn't work were sent away, leaving only about ten men to go on to the second challenge. "Ok, so now that they're gone we'll set you loose on something recently done, you're going to make a more lightweight version of a Spartan Laser." They began work immediately, and Sampson passed with flying colors. Because not only did he make it lightweight, he made it into a small cylinder shaped tube with a button on the end, that when pressed, it blasted with the same amount of power. On the tube was an emblem of a skull biting down on a Halo ring that Sampson told them he chose because with several hundred of these, it could bring down a Halo. This task brought it between the last three people, Jim Sanders, Michael Burr, and Sampson for the last of the tests. The last test was one that required machine-like skill, each man had to make a R.A.T. bot from a basic detail of one. After many hours each man had become tired. The sweat rolled down Sampson's back as he toiled. After several hours each man had made a working R.A.T. bot. But only Sampson's and Burr's where exactly the same. Both scientists where initiated and the General went immediately to Master Chief "We have two new brilliant minds. But this one named Sampson has real potential." Master Chief couldn't take waiting anymore, he had to ask the question that burned in his head. "Sir, I know its forerunner technology and we haven't tried for several hundred years, but could we possibly make another Spartan."


	5. Friendly Deciet

_**Chapter 4: Friendly Deceit **_

Africa Base: Laboratory

"Did you here what the Spartan wants done?"

"He's crazy."

"Yeah, a second Spartan would be impossible to make. We just don't have the forerunner technology that it takes to make something like that." Interrupting the other scientists Sampson entered in his thoughts.

"Maybe, the R.A.T. bot design is not too different from the gear on Master Chief. You would need to adjust the entire thing into an exo-skeleton and increase the strength output of the limbs… but that would be the simple part. See the suit keeps his heart beating. Plus his visor feeds him tactical data, allows him to breathe any form of air. Its shielding is pretty basic but takes a little while to make. Also he can run… that means quick robotic movement. A machine like that is difficult" as he finished his sentence the general walked in and stated "Difficult? Sampson that's damn near impossible. But the Chief wants it done. So if any of you have an idea on how to do it then get to work." Sampson finally saw his opportunity arise.

"Sir, I might be able to make a suit. The suit, actually I'm actually pretty sure that I can."

"Hmmm. That's interesting. How do you plan to do that Sampson?"

"Well it would take some hours but I could do it. You see, I've spent many years studying forerunner technology from the halo rings." Honestly he studied it all his life under the oracles instructions, but he did not reveal this to the general.

"Ok… but the way you said that makes it sound like there's a hitch."

"Yes Sir, I would need an able bodied man… someone to actually wear the suit. I would like to volunteer myself if it would be acceptable."

"That's what I like to here. You would risk your life to that suit because you're confident you could make it… that tells me it can work if you do get it done. Permission granted, you have the body mass for it… that is if you can get it done. Don't see it as lack of confidence Sampson it's just that we've tried before, and failed miserably. But if you can do it, then you can be in it. You where saying before I came in here that it is done kind of like the R.A.T. bots? I am now granting you full access to everything on the R.A.T. bots, heck you can even tell them where to go. Because if I know Chief he'd prefer Cortana be with him on this one." The general left and then the other scientists crowded Sampson saying, "Are you serious? Even if you could get it done that means you would have to train AGAINST the Chief, you have to have some serious gall to do that."

"Precisely, you insolent fools… that means I'll have to fight against the Chief." Sampson thought to himself. The general fell right into play just as Sampson had hoped for and planned on, now it was time for the rest of the puzzle. Meanwhile Master Chief went to the base he chose to scout the grounds for possible useful geological features.


End file.
